warhammercanonfandomcom-20200214-history
WarhammerCanon Wiki
Welcome to the wiki of Warhammer Fantasy canon. This wiki is a bibliography collecting sources of canon within the Warhammer Fantasy universe. GW copyrighted material will not be provided, this resource provides descriptions of Games Workshop releases, past and present. What is Warhammer Fantasy? Warhammer Fantasy is a fantasy setting, created by Games Workshop, which is used by many of the company's games. Some of the best-known games set in this world are: the tabletop wargame Warhammer Fantasy Battle, the Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay (WFRP) pen-and-paper role-playing game, and the MMORPG Warhammer Online: Age of Reckoning. Warhammer is notable for its "dark and gritty" background world, which features a culture similar in appearance to Early Modern Germany crossed with Tolkien's Middle-Earth. "Chaos" is central to the setting, as the forces of Chaos are unceasingly attempting to tear the mortal world asunder. The world itself is populated with a variety of races such as humans, high elves, dark elves, wood elves, dwarfs, undead, orcs, lizardmen, ogres, and other creatures familiar to many fantasy/role-playing settings. Material in Warhammer Fantasy Setting Tabletop Games Warhammer Fantasy Battles Warmaster Blood Bowl Man O' War Dreadfleet Board Games Warhammer Quest Card Games Warhammer: Invasion Role-playing Games Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay Video Games Blood Bowl (1995 & 2009) Warhammer: Battle for Atluma Warhammer: Dark Omen Warhammer: Mark of Chaos Warhammer: Shadow of the Horned Rat Warhammer Online: Age of Reckoning Warhammer Online: Wrath of Heroes Novel Series Adventures of Florin & Lorenzo. Ambassador Chronicles Angelika Flesicher. Badenov's Band. Blackhearts. Blood Bowl. Blood on the Reik. Brunner the Bounty Hunter. Chaos Powers. Chronicles of Malus Darkblade. Daemon's Gate. Dwarfs. Elves. Empire. Gilead. Gotrek and Felix. Thanquol and Boneripper. Ulrika the Vampire. Knights of Bretonnia. Knights of Manaan. Konrad. Marienburg. Marks of Chaos. Witch Hunter. Orion. Slaves to Darkness. Stefan Kumansky. Storm of Magic. Tales of Orfeo. Thunder and Steel. Time of Legends: Legend of Sigmar. The Rise of Nagash. The Sundering. The Black Pleague. War of Vengeance. Blood of Nagash. Vorag BlodyTooth. Time of Legends: Others. Tyrion and Teclis. The Vampire Genevieve. Vampire Wars: The Von Carstein Trilogy. Vampires. Warhammer Heroes: Schwarzhelm & Helborg: Swords of the Emperor. Wulfrik the Wanderer. Sigvald. The Red Duke. Luthor Huss. Valkia the Bloody. Egrimm van Horstmann. Queek Headtaker. Thorgrim Grudgebearer. Skarsnik. Archaon Everchosen. Warhammer Online: Age of Reckoning. Zavant. Stand-alone Novels *''The Wine of Dreams'' by Brian Stableford(October 2000) *''Magestorm'' by Jonathan Green (February 2004) *''Forged in Battle'' by Justin Hunter (November 2004) *''Necromancer'' by Jonathan Green (January 2005) *''Vermintide'' by Bruno Lee (January 2006) *''Fell Cargo'' by Dan Abnett (February 2006) *''The Corrupted'' by Robert Earl (September 2006) *''Mark of Chaos'' by Anthony Reynolds (October 2006) *''Enemy Within, The'' by Richard L. Byers (June 2007) *''Masters of Magic'' by Chris Wraight (January 2008) *''Runefang'' by C.L. Werner (June 2008) *''Broken Honour'' by Robert Earl (March 2011) *''Knight of the Blazing Sun'' by Josh Reynolds (March 2012) Novellas *''Battle for Skull Pass, The'' by Nathan Long (May 2009) *''The Island of Blood'' by Darius Hinks (September 2010) *''Dreadfleet'' by Phil Kelly (October 2011) *''Sigmar's Blood'' by Phil Kelly (December 2013) E-Shorts *''Voices'' by David Guymer (e-short) (March 2012) *''Cankerworm'' by Darius Hinks (e-short) (March 2012) *''Voyage of the Sunspear'' by Ben Counter (e-short) (December 2012) *''The Last Little Bit'' by Robert Earl (e-short) (December 2012) *''Like Father, Like Son'' by Mark Latham (e-short) (December 2012) *''Unseen'' by David Guymer (e-short) (March 2013) *''Cold Light of Day'' by Rob Sanders (e-short) (April 2013) *''Wind of Change'' by C.L. Werner (e-short) (May 2013) *''Golfgag's Revenge'' by Justin D. Hill (e-short) (May 2013) *''Tomb of the Golden Idol'' by Andy Hoare (e-short) (August 2013) Hammer and Bolter magazine short stories *''Rat Catcher's Tail'' by Richard Ford (Issue 2; November 2010) *''Charandis'' by Ben McCallum (Issue 3; December 2010) *''The Barbed-Wire Cat'' by Robert Earl (Issue 4; January 2011) *''The First Duty'' by Josh Reynolds (Issue 6; April 2011) *''Manbane'' by Andy Hoare (Issue 7; May 2011) *''Marshlight'' by C.L. Werner (Issue 8; June 2011) *''Sir Dagobert’s Last Battle'' by Jonathan Green (Issue 9; July 2011) *''Mountain Eater'' by Andy Smillie (Issue 10; August 2011) *''The Talon of Khorne'' by Frank Cavallo (Issue 20; May 2012) *''Butcher's Beast'' by Jordan Ellinger (Issue 22; July 2012) *''Leechlord'' by Frank Cavallo (Issue 22; July 2012) *''The Hunter'' by Graeme Lyon (Issue 22; August 2012) *''The Court Beneath'' by Phil Kelly (Issue 25; November 2012) Anthologies *''Warhammer: Wolf Riders'' edited by David Pringle (1989) *''Warhammer: Ignorant Armies'' edited by David Pringle (1989) *''Warhammer: Red Thirst'' edited by David Pringle (1990) *''Realm of Chaos'' edited by Marc Gascoigne and Andy Jones (January 2000) *''Lords of Valour'' edited by Marc Gascoigne and Christian Dunn (June 2001) *''Laughter of the Dark Gods'' edited by David Pringle (June 2002) *''Way of the Dead'' edited by Marc Gascoigne and Christian Dunn (July 2003) *''Swords of the Empire'' edited by Marc Gascoigne and Christian Dunn (May 2004) *The Cold Hand of Betrayal edited by Marc Gascoigne and Christian Dunn (April 2006) *''Tales of the Old World'' edited by Marc Gascoigne and Christian Dunn (April 2007) *''Invasion!'' edited by Marc Gascoigne and Christian Dunn (June 2007) *''Death and Dishonour'' edited by Alex Davis, Nick Kyme and Lindsey Priestley (February 2010) *''War Unending'' edited by Christian Dunn (September 2010) Category:Browse